Diskussion:GTA Wiki
Macht es Sinn, eigene Artikel für die einzelnen Waffen anzulegen? Sollte man sie nicht lieber in EINEM Artikel zusammenfassen? Zaibatsu 19:29, 3. Jul 2006 (UTC) :Stimmt, eine Kategorie, die wahrscheinlich eher leer bleiben wird. Hab stattdessen eine sinnvollere Kategorie:Equipment angelegt. Matthias 19:52, 3. Jul 2006 (UTC) Kategorie Hmmm... ich frage mich, wie man eine neue Kategorie anlegt? Statt Städte würde ich lieber Schauplätze nehmen, da San Andreas z.B. ja keine Stadt ist, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich diese anlege. Bei mir bleibt das Wort immer rot. Zaibatsu 20:51, 3. Jul 2006 (UTC) :Das mit den roten Kategorien macht nichts. Man muss ihre Texte einfach wie neue Artikel erstellen. Ich schreibe meist eine kurze Beschreibung und füge gegebenenfalls eine weitere Oberkategorie ein. :Ich hab das einmal vorgemacht. Wie du siehst ist die Kategorie jetzt ein blauer Link - sieht schöner aus :) und die Struktur schaut folgendermaßen aus. :* Schauplätze :** Städte : Matthias 21:26, 3. Jul 2006 (UTC) :Generell lohnt sich ein Blick ins http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Hilfe:Handbuch oder in die http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Hilfe wenn weitere Fragen auftauchen. Matthias 21:32, 3. Jul 2006 (UTC) ::Besten Dank :) Zaibatsu 13:22, 4. Jul 2006 (UTC) So, ich hab jetzt einmal etwas an den Kategorien gewerkelt, damit man die mittlerweile 500+ Artikel gut findet :) Matthias 20:03, 9. Aug 2006 (UTC) :Hehe! Ist jetzt sehr schön übersichtlich! Damit finden, die Leute, die gucken kommen, sehr schnell, nach was sie suchen! Zaibatsu 20:35, 9. Aug 2006 (UTC) Überholt Haha! Es gibt viel mehr englische GTAler als Deutsche und die haben weniger :) Zaibatsu 18:19, 30. Jul 2006 (UTC) Aber... ..um sie wirklich zu überholen müssen wir allerdings noch EINIGE Artikel ausbessern.. Makaveli 00:46, 01.10.2006 (UTC) :Aber um ehrlich zu sein: Auch die Artikel in der englischen GTA-Wiki sind inhaltlich nicht wirklich auf dem höchsten Stand. Natürlich muss noch viel ausgebessert, nur gibt es nur SEHR wenige, die hier wirklich etwas reinschreiben oder ausbessern, geschweige denn Bilder reinpacken. Zaibatsu 12:46, 1. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::Damit hast du auch wieder recht... aber naja, wenn "wir" auch noch die Niederländer überholen, haben wir wirklich was geschafft ^^. --Makaveli 22:54, 3. Okt 2006 (UTC) :::lol, das wäre der Knaller, aber die haben noch so ein paar Artikel, die wir überholen müssen. Zaibatsu 10:57, 4. Okt 2006 (UTC) Nochmal zum Thema Kategorie Irgendwie hab' ich die Angelegenheit mit der "Erschaffung" neuer Kategorien bzw. Unterkategorien noch nicht begriffen (bin schon etwas älter!). Einige meiner Artikel würde ich gerne in eine Kategorie "Nebenjobs" stecken - nur, wie stell' ich die her? Apropos: müssten nicht eigentlich Dinge wie Bürgerwehr-, Feuerwehr-, Krankenwagen- etc. Missionen auch unter NEBENJOBS eingeordnet werden? Wirkliche Missionen und Nebenmissionen sind doch identisch mit der Storyline - und die kann man theoretisch durchspielen, OHNE einen einzigen Nebenjob getätigt zu haben.Fünftes Rad 10:26, 12. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Mit deiner Missionskategorie hast du Recht. Fühl dich frei, die Kategorien einzufügen und zu erschaffen. Okay, vorausgessetzt, du weißt, wie man eine "erschafft". Das ist im Grunde einfacher als ich auf dem Klo den Arsch abzuwischen: gib einfach am Ende eines Artikels "Kategoriee:???" ein und ersetze das ??? durch den Namen der Kategorie (denke dir das zweite E übrigens weg). Nach dem Abspeichern einfach auf das rote Wort klicken und irgendetwas eingeben (völlig egal, was, meinetwegen auch "abc"), dann ist der Link blau, das sieht schöner aus! Zaibatsu 19:49, 12. Nov 2006 (UTC) Heureka! (grins!)Fünftes Rad 20:30, 12. Nov 2006 (UTC) Änderungen ohne Ende... Hallo! Ich war mal wieder so frei, einige facts an andere Stellen umzuordnen. Danke übrigens für die Erschaffung der Kategorie "Nebenjobs" auf der Hauptseite. Habe heute noch eine Kategorie "Challenges" erzeugt (und schon vollgeschaufelt) - wäre toll, wenn die auch noch unter LÖSUNGEN erscheinen könnte. Würd's gern selber machen, aber auch in der technischen Hilfe zur Wiki hab' ich auf Anhieb keinen passenden Hinweis gefunden (die Sache mit dem Wald und den Bäumen...). Ach ja - wäre nicht auch eine Kategorie "Collectables" bzw. "Sammelbares" nicht schlecht? Da könnten dann nicht nur die diversen verst. Päckchen, Tags, Austern und Hufeisen rein, sondern auch alle zu "sammelnden" Fahrzeuge für die verschiedenen Im/Exportgaragen/Schiffe. Irgendwie hab' ich ohnehin das Gefühl, dass man mit jeder neuen Seite massig weitere noch nicht vorhandene links erzeugt - ein Fass ohne Boden. Fummeln wir momentan eigentlich nur zu dritt an dieser Wiki 'rum??? Irgendwer mit Ahnung müsste mal alles exakt sichten und vernünftig zuordnen, da gibt's auch einigen "Müll". Aber ich will natürlich absolut keinen Stress machen, damit das klar ist. Soll schließlich Spaß machen. Mit allerbesten Grüßen Fünftes Rad 11:21, 14. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Kein Ding für die Erschaffung von Nebenjobs. Das mit CHALLENGES kommt auch noch hin. Guck dir einfach auf der Hauptseite den Quelltext an und du wirst sehen, wie's funktioniert. :Vor langer Zeit erschuf ich die Kategorie "Pickups" für solchen ganzen Kram, deine Lösung läuft aus dasselbe hinaus, aber -wie ich immer sage- fühle dich frei, etwas zu verändern. :Zu deinem "Müll": Sicher, viele Artikel schwirren herum, die kaum Inhalt besitzen, diese sind aber mehr als Ansporn gedacht, damit sie andere weiterführen. Nun zu deiner eigentlichen "Sorge": Diese Links sind im Grunde nicht Schlimmes. Sie sind eigentlich ganz praktisch. Sieht einer den roten Link, klickt er vielleicht drauf, um ihn zu erschaffen, ohne das ganze Wort nochmal eingeben zu müssen. Aber ich muss zugeben: Ich habe lieber immer alles blau statt rot :) :Und übrigens: Ja, wir sind die einzigen, die hier irgendwie herumbasteln. Wir waren mal mehr (Muffin, Mr. Vercetti...), aber die scheinen sich alle von der Site entfernt zu haben. Wäre ich nicht Administrator, würde hier einiges den Bach runtergehen. "Normalos" können ja nicht bannen und einfach Artikel verschieben, oder so! Zaibatsu 14:10, 14. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::Hallo! Ich hoffe, dass es in Ordnung geht, dass ich auf einigen "Waffen"-Seiten passende Links zur Wikipedia eingefügt habe. Würde das auch gerne bei den "Städte"-Seiten machen... - Wie ist das eigentlich mit Bildern, die nirgendwo 'ne Herkunfts-Aufschrift tragen? Können die ohne Probleme hier verwendet werden? Im Übrigen finde ich in dieser Wiki z.B. die ins Deutsche übersetzten Werbespot-Texte absolut einzigartig, oder die GTA III-Missionsseiten, die auch den gesprochenen Text beinhalten. Das sollte unbedingt erweitert werden. Fünftes Rad 18:42, 16. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::Das ist selbstverständlich in Ordnung! Solange keine unter Urheberrecht stehende Texte hier reinkopiert. Wenn es keine Widersprüche gibt, würde ich gerne versuchen, die Texte samt Tabellen aus der deutschen "Original-Wiki" hier einzufügen. Das wäre, glaube ich, nicht schlecht. Was deine Bilder betrifft: Nur Bilder, die unter Public Domain fallen oder wo der Urheber die Erlaubnis gegeben hat, dürfen hier rein. Du darfst nicht wahllos das nächst beste Copyright-Bild aus dem Netz hier einfügen. Das könnte Probleme geben... Und wegen dem Übersetzungskram: Die Texte hab' ich selber geschrieben und reingestellt, fallen so auch nicht unters Copyright-Gesetz. Die Missionstexte habe ich per Tool-Nutzung direkt aus dem Spiel geholt. Für GTA III und GTA: VC ist das kein Problem. Mit GTA: SA habe ich Schwierigkeiten, die diese komplett durcheinandergewürfelt sind. Er werde versuchen beides zu erweitern. Ich habe noch etliche übersetzte Texte auf meinem PC schwirren, die ich nur noch reinkopieren muss :) MfG Zaibatsu 18:51, 16. Nov 2006 (UTC) Probleme Hallo! Ich wollte nur mal fragen, ob ich nicht der einzige bin, der einige Probleme in dieser Wikia hat? Manchmal ist der graue Strich links nicht zu sehen (wenn ein Bild z.B. links angebracht ist, schon). Außerdem scheint die Suchmaschine unten Probleme mit Apostrophen zu haben: Wenn ich z.B. Pay'n'Spray eingebe findet er nicht (passiert auch bei Saint Mark's). Und wenn ich die eckigen Klammern einfügen will (per Tasten), schmeißt es mich auf den "Datei"-Button, der oben in der Explorer-Leiste ist. Noch jemand mit diesen Problemen? Zaibatsu 23:49, 16. Dez 2006 (UTC) Moin! Also bei mir ist nur das Problem mit dem fehlendem grauen Strich an der linken Seite. Ich wüsste auch mal gerne, was da los ist. Aber das Suchen funktioniert bei mir. Gtafan 13:47, 17. Dez 2006 (UTC) Ich hatte vor ein paar Tagen Probleme mit der Textgröße. Beim Editieren schwankte die Buchstabengröße urplötzlich wahllos zwischen normal (100%) und 125% (dann fehlte rechts was). Das Problem trat allerdings nur einmal auf und hat sich glücklicherweise nicht wiedeholt. Sonst hab' ich noch nix bemerkt. Fünftes Rad 13:45, 17. Dez 2006 (UTC) Scheiße! Jetzt hab ich mir doch glatt ein neues GTA III geholt, in der Hoffnung, dass der verfluchte Scheiß mit dem Laden und Speichern weg ist und prompt will ich abspeichern (mit meiner neuen Version) geht das schon wieder nicht! ICH KÖNNTE... von meinem Plan, die gesamte GTA III-Storyline mit Bildern auszustatten, bleibt wohl nicht viel übrig... Zaibatsu 22:37, 18. Dez 2006 (UTC) :... und ich wollt gerade anfangen, zu frohlocken! Schade! Schade!! Schade!!! Trotzdem: die vorhandenen Bilder sind super! Vielleicht lässt sich das Problem ja doch irgendwie beheben (innig hoff!)... Fünftes Rad 09:29, 19. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Danke für die Zuversicht! Zaibatsu 17:40, 19. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::Hab's jetzt noch einmal mit einer Neu-Installation versucht und einen Patch gedownloaded, der mir aber anscheinend nichts bringt, da ich Version 1.1 schon habe. Das heißt wohl soviel, dass das Problem nicht an meiner alten GTA III-CD lag und dass das Anschaffen einer neuen völlig unnötig war... ich versuch's in den nächsten Tagen mal mit den technischen Support (ist aber irgendwie kompliziert, bei denen Support zu bekommen). Ich werd' III nie zu Ende spielen können... Zaibatsu 20:39, 21. Dez 2006 (UTC) Spammer Neuerdings gibt es hier immer wieder Besucher, die das GTA Wiki verunstalten. Kann man denn nix dagegen tun? Gtafan 20:25, 28. Dez 2006 (UTC) :Mir ist bisher noch nichts aufgefallen --The-dangerous-dave 20:16, 28. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Hallo Gtafan, hast Du mal einen Beispiellink, was Du genau meinst? --rieke 22:18, 28. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::Ja, z.B. gibt es Leute, die löschen Seiten raus bzw. den Inhalt. Andere machen Sinnlosartikel, wie z.B. "Was ist ein Auto?" oder "Tommy Vercetti is schwul!". Ich oder andere Benutzer löschen oder veränderen diese Artikel dann wieder. Gtafan 10:30, 29. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::::Ist mir aber auch schon aufgefallen. Das mit dem "Tommy ist schwul" und dem Auto-Artikel... das sind solche Sachen, die nerven. So was gehört für immer verbannt! Zaibatsu 13:37, 29. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::::Wow, wer hätte gedacht, dass das GTA Wiki schon so bekannt ist, das wir schon Feinde haben :) Ich habe mal zu dem Zweck GTA Wiki:Leitlinien zum Umgang mit Vandalismus geschrieben. Lasst euch nicht ärgern. Matthias 22:56, 8. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::::Stimmt, der Artikel "Was ist ein Auto?" ist mir auch aufgefallen. Pah, so leicht lässt sich hier hoffentlich keiner entmutigen --The-dangerous-dave 00:15, 9. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::::::Gut, dass wir jetzt wissen, wie mir mit solchen Sachen umgehen sollen Zaibatsu 15:01, 9. Jan 2007 (UTC) Unwissenheit Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass es auch anonyme Schreiber gibt, die einfach durch Unwissenheit etc., in einige Artikel Unsinn schreiben (z.B. Montgomery (wieder geändert)). Das kann auch nerven, die Artikel immer wieder umzuschreiben. In diesem Sinne --Gtafan 14:17, 11. Jan 2007 (UTC) Stimmt, hab's gesehen, den Rollstuhl z.B. gibt's ja keinen Rollstuhl (kann natürlich mal passieren, aber zu oft sollte es nicht vorkommen :D) Zaibatsu 19:03, 11. Jan 2007 (UTC) Was denkt ihr? Was sagt ihr zu diesen Daten, vor allem zu der Zahl der registrierten User? Zaibatsu 13:17, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Statistics Fast 100.000?! Und was heißt "0 x Seiten aufgerufen"? Fünftes Rad 16:14, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) Ich bezweifle, dass sich 100.000 registriert haben und dass nulll Seiten aufgerufen wurden... Zaibatsu 16:48, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) Ja, das würde ich auch sagen. Gtafan 16:56, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) Nummer in Klammern Wer weiß, was diese Nummern in Klammern auf der Seite mit den Änderungen zu bedeuten haben - z. B. (+939)??? Und wieso kann ich eigentlich keine Bilder mehr hochladen? Bin ich irgendwo in Ungnade gefallen? Fünftes Rad 21:43, 20. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :Ich kann noch Bilder hochladen, aber was die Klammerzahlen genau bedeuten, weiß ich nicht. Hab mir zwar die Release-Notes durchgelesen, aber erstens nicht ganz und zweitens nur flüchtig. Wenn man aber was von einer Seite löscht, steht ein Minus davor, wenn man etwas dazupackt, gibt's ein Plus. Verschiebt man nur ein Wort innerhalb eines Artikels, steht Folgendes: (0). Also irgendwas mit dem Seiten-Content Zaibatsu 11:43, 21. Mär. 2007 (UTC) ::Also die Zahlen in Klammern zeigen die Byte an, die hinzugefügt bzw. gelöscht wurden. Mich nervt aber auch, dass die Miniuploads beim editieren nicht mehr funktionieren und stattdessen Bild:Beispiel.jpg dasteht. Gtafan 14:52, 21. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :::Was sind denn Miniuploads, Uploads ist schon klar, aber >Mini<? Und bei welchem Editieren? Zaibatsu 16:14, 21. Mär. 2007 (UTC)